


Very brief portions of time

by Quinn_Curtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: A baby - Freeform, Bringing coffee, Canon Compliant, Except for the last one (but it will be canon soon I hope), F/M, Gen, Happy loves speed; Toby doesn't, Jealousy, Just love and cuteness and little moments of Quintis' life, No Angst, Playing with rings, Punching Collins, Quintis - Freeform, Slice of Life, lack of personal space, little drabbles all on in one, seen and analyzed through Sylvester's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Curtis/pseuds/Quinn_Curtis
Summary: Little slices of life between Toby and Happy, seen and analyzed through Sylvester’s characteristics.





	Very brief portions of time

**Author's Note:**

> After reading every single fanfic in the Quintis area, I couldn't remove some ideas from my mind. However, taken as single, they felt a bit poor to me, so I tried to integrate all those little concepts I had in mind, in a single bigger one. And since I adore Sly and I want to hug him 24/7, I thought it would be nice to “use” him to explore those ideas. I have to say, I’m not native, never studied English and I don't have a beta, so all the grammar horrors and wrong syntax is on me. I hope that, despite the not so good writing, you will enjoy the whole concept, and feel free to correct me, I'm always up for learning :)  
> QC

Sylvester never thought about love as way to escape the mad world around him, never thought about being able to love unconditionally and recognize unconditional love. Actually, he never thought about love at all.  
Being the nerd, the weird one, drags you in a state of thinking in which you don't consider the possibility of having someone in love with you. It’s just, not possible.  
Then he met Megan and somehow, as Happy said, he felt he could fit with someone.  
He found someone who fell in love with him, despite his fears, despite his obsessions, despite his appearance. Megan loved him just for whom he really is.  
Then, fate decided that a year of happiness could be enough and just like it dragged her in his life, it took her away from him.  
But once you discover love, you can't come back like it never happened, love will remain there, overbearing in your essence.  
Once you try love, you see it everywhere, in every single gesture, in every action, every word of people around you. It hurts, but at the same time, if love is in those people you consider your family, you are also happy.  

  
  
Sly looks at the way Happy legs are abandoned on Toby’s leg, while she’s sitting on the table and he is on the stool, facing the screen in front of them.  
As they got close to each other, lack of personal space became normality to them.  
Cabe interrupts Toby as he speaks and he rests his elbow on Happy’s knee.  
Happy takes the floor and starts to gesture to mimic some use of the mechanism they will use in the mission. Walter asks her something and while thinking, she lays her hand on Toby’s shoulder.  
They are like a Tetris game, entwined in each other as they discuss an imminent case that will probably turn out to be an imminent catastrophe.  
Sly thinks about how Megan and him, once, were that close during a movie night and he feels something in his stomach, a feeling of warm and sadness.  
  
  
  
One thing Sylvester still can't conceive, is how people switch drinks, straws and all those things related to germs.  
Saliva is one of the first conductor of bacteria and diseases, and yet people act like catching a cold just because they drank from the glass of another person, is not a big deal.  
Even in a relationship, he feels like it’s awful. That's why he’s looking at Happy with a semi disgusted face.  
Toby just got out the kitchen with two mugs of coffee, he directed himself towards Happy and rested a mug on her desk. She smiled slightly and picked it up. Toby took a sip of his coffee and made a disgusted face right after. Then, he grabbed Happy's mug as she was lifting it to her lips and rested in her hands the one that was his.  
She looked at him with a puzzled look. Toby shrugged his shoulders and simply exclaimed a low “Wrong one.”  
He drank and she mirrored him, by putting her lips in the same spot as he did just a few moments earlier.  
A perfect exchange of germs.  
But, in the end, a kiss is something very similar and Sly had no problems in kissing Megan.  
  
  
  
Jealousy has always been one of Sly's characteristics. Not much towards people, but things for the most. He is jealous of his comics, his action figures, his stuff. He still doesn't like when people use or take his things for their own without asking. It is a matter of being educated, and jealousy.  
Toby is somehow jealous too. Some books of his are untouchable, Happy is untouchable, his “Atta Boy” key chain is untouchable, but mostly his hat is untouchable.  
No one can try to steal it and toss it around the room just for fun, not even Happy.  
They still don't know why he’s so attached to that fedora.  
Well, maybe that one, in particular, carries a lot of sentiments since it’s Happy's gift, but also before that one, he was jealous.  
That's why Sly doesn't understand why Toby is leaving the garage without the hat on his head.  
Only Walter, Cabe and Toby were on the mission that day. The others needed to be at the garage anyway to help them through.  
Cabe grabbed a bag and left, followed by Walter.  
Toby headed to Happy and with a quick movement he took off his hat and left it on her head.  
“Doc…” she said.  
“Too windy,” he replied. “Just, take care of it.”  
Happy nodded and he left.  
Somehow it was like when Sylvester gifted Megan his favourite number of Super Fun Guy, he wanted to do that and he felt happy when she smiled at the comic in her hands. There was no sign of jealousy at all.  
  
  
  
Every person has a way to deal with stress or anxiety. Scorpion is accustomed to situations full of stress and near-dead experiences, that's why Sylvester can tell the deal mechanisms of every member of the team in each type of situation.  
However, sometimes, things happen and people change their way to move around stress. Just like Happy.  
Even more often, Sly can see her touching her rings.  
He was used to seeing her frantically move around, insulting herself or people nearby. She still does that, a lot, but thankfully only when the pressure is really high.  
Now, she just plays with her rings.  
She touches them with her thumb. She turns them around her finger. She taps her hand to the table and makes them emitting a metallic sound.  
It seems like those gestures became her favourite way to deal with stress and people.  
It seems like she can relax her in them.  
Sly knows that, and Toby too, since he started to do the same.  
Sylvester passed from touching his band aid, to roll the ring Happy made for him and he wonders if Megan would deal with stress by rolling the ring she might have on her finger too.  
  
  
  
Sylvester has never seen Happy so angry, not even when she was really, really, pissed at her husband.  
Her gaze is tough and her jaw visibly clutched.  
None of them could de facto believe at whom was standing there and what happened.  
Sly’s hand is still covering his mouth, mirroring Paige’s expression.  
“Don’t you dare.” Spits out Happy. “You, piece of shit!”  
“Kid, maybe it’s better if you leave.” Cabe closes the distance and tries to grab Happy’s arm, but she refuses him and turns to Toby.  
“I’m fine.” he whispers.  
No one believes him.  
Sylvester takes a step back to his desk and watches as Happy grabs Toby’s hand and drags him toward the kitchen.  
Having Mark Collins at the garage is a shock per se, even if he is handcuffed and in custody. But what he said to Toby, that was mean and evil and the best way to bring him down. Collins knows that.  
Apparently, Collins knows everything: about Cabe, the trial, Patty, Toby and Happy’s problems, even Florence. He’s aware of every single case and situation.  
It was something maniacal and Sly is pretty sure that he isn't the only one who doesn't feel safe anymore.  
Mark’s sentence still echoes in Sylvester head.  
When Toby heard those words, he widened his eyes and Sly was sure that he was about to reply with some of his jokes, instead, Toby lowered his head and he never looked so sad and destroyed before.  
Everyone thought that was over. A bad sentence and nothing more, but that 51% of evil in Collins, must have been increased because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
He kept tell bad things about how the man who never had a father, couldn't of course become dad and being a good one.  
And that's when everything happened so fast that no one could react.  
Happy’s fist collided with Collins’ jawline.  
Sylvester smiles at the memory of the moment and somehow he’s pretty sure that he would have done as Happy did, if something like that, had ever happened to Megan.  
  
  
  
As Happy opens the garage’s door, Sly can see Toby surpassing her to run to the bathroom with his hands on his mouth.  
“What's wrong with him?” Sylvester asks.  
“He’s sick and he doesn't want to stay at home.” She explains as she enters. “He’s been having waves of nausea since we went to our out-of-town excursion.”  
They hear the flush.  
“Surely a chill due to the temperature.” Happy says.  
“And your driving skills.” Toby adds as he comes back. “Speed and hairpin bends aren't properly friends with stomach ache.”  
Happy drops her bag on the table. “Do not put the blame on me, dummy!” She points at him. “Told you it was cold to wear only that grey light tee to the beach.”  
“You went to the beach?” Sly asks.  
“Yeah.” Toby sits on the couch and abandons his head on the back. “She let me drive her bike.” He closes his eyes. “It was fun.”  
“But, you were too slow, Turtleman.” She points out as she approaches him.  
“Hey,” Toby shifts to lie down. “Not everything is about being fast. If you know what I mean.”  
“It is, if you are driving my bike. There’s no point in respect the speed limit when you have a leather seat between your legs. You get your foot down and you let the wind hit you.”  
Toby sat up with a hand on his stomach and the other on his heart. “You touch me, Happy Quinn. So poetic. But, I care about our lives so, as long as I drive, speed limit is the key.”  
“He has a point.” Sylvester interferes and he gets a bad glance from Happy  
“We can fix this easily.” She says then. “You won't drive my bike anymore.”  
As Sly watches the afflicted expression on Toby’s face, he can't stop himself by thinking about how many places he could have seen with Megan, if only he had bought a car earlier.  
  
  
  
Sylvester has always been an emotive person, but there are so many emotions he still has to feel, like the one that Toby is surely feeling right now.  
Everyone knows that Toby hates to see his “sweetheart” in pain.  
He suffers with her and he doesn’t know how to stop this torment.  
Sly observes as Toby tries to take away her tears that don’t seem to stop.  
He hugs her, he cradles her, he talks to her.  
And she cries.  
Toby looks up to Happy with a desperate expression in his eyes.  
“I know,” she says. “I’d like to do something too.”  
Without replying, Toby hugs her even more and starts to swing and rock.  
“Can you please give me the ointment?” He asks his wife.  
After cleaning his hand with the hand-sanitizer Sly gave them, he places a bit of balm on his finger.  
“Say ‘AHHH’!” He says while opening his mouth, and when the baby mirrors him, he starts to massage her gums.  
It takes Toby a few minutes to calm her down.  
The girl wraps both her little hands around her father's finger and she starts to nibble it like if it is a teether.  
“Better, Monkey?”  
The little one babbles and Toby smiles at her in adoration.  
Maybe one day Sly will be able to feel new emotions, like this kind of unconditional love.


End file.
